Oneshots from 'Our Secret'
by Spirit-Wolf11
Summary: These are oneshots that I haven't written into my story 'Our Secret' yet, note: the scenes can still be understood but they still may be confusing if you haven't read Our Secret. The oneshots are from both movies and all of the tv series'. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Hiccup the Greatest

**So Our Secret isn't finished, I'm currently editing it but the drafts can be found on here later and on Wattpad under the same name and title. To sum up the character for you to understand these oneshots, her name is Freya and she has the ability to transform into a white Night Fury, she has been Hiccup's best friend since they were children and has feelings for him.**

* * *

"Hiccup, you know you don't have to kill dragons to be a Viking. You don't have to kill them to be Chief, or to be my best friend. You can be whatever you want. You could be Hiccup the Greatest Blacksmith, or Hiccup the Greatest drawer. Whether you kill dragons or not doesn't change who you are as a person. You can be accepted as anything." Freya tried to explain. "You don't have to kill dragons to be a part of this village." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll always be you Fathers son. And you'll always be my best friend, whether you're a dragon killer, a bread maker or just Hiccup."


	2. Astrid Approved

"So... Astrid?" Freya started, rebalancing her friends axe.

"What's up?" The blonde put down a tiny engraving tool.

"What do you think of Hiccup?" She blurted quickly, feeling the heat flood her cheeks. She blamed it on the nearby forge.

"What do I think of him?" Astrid frowned. "Well I mean he's getting better at training but he's still an idiot."

"I don't mean about training." Freya mumbled. Somehow Astrid still heard her.

"Oh." She realized what her red-haired friend meant. "Well for me he's too lanky. Head to big for his body, bit too dorky for me." Astrid grimaced. "But at least he's clean and doesn't smell like sweat all the time like Snotlout. Or like... Whatever Tuffnut smells like..." Both girls shuddered.

"But you see, I like all that stuff about Hiccup. His lanky arms and long face. His freckles, the way his hair is slightly red in the sunlight. And trust me, he stinks after working all day in the forge." Astrid laughed.

"Well as long as you're happy." She smiled.

"Oh, we're not anything. He likes you. No one would like me like that." Freya sighed, but smiled all the same, handing Astrid's axe back to her. "I lengthened the handle because you're so small so that you can reach further. Also I rebalanced it slightly to the left to counter the way you hold it. Trust me, your shoulder will thank me." She explained.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Astrid filled with dread. She wasn't as rich as she'd liked to have been.

"Just talking for a while should cut it." Freya smiled. "Besides if Hiccup found out I charged you I'd never hear the end of it."

"Come on Freya, what's not to like about you?!" Astrid tried to cheer her friend up.

"Well I've been told my whole life that I'm too bony to ever be attractive. I also work as a smithy, not a very womanly job." She slumped against the table Astrid was sitting on.

"Being skinny doesn't define you as a person. You're smart, funny and you're very pretty. And who cares that you're a smithy? You're better than any guy could hope to be with weapons." Astrid rubbed her friends shoulder.

"But I look nothing like you."

"So? Why would you want to look like me?"

"You're pretty, you have blonde hair and you're fit and have... These." Freya gestured to her completely flat chest.

"Oh Freya. You're so daft. You're beautiful in your own way, and the other part... They'll come, don't worry." Astrid smiled at her. "If you want to be fitter, you're welcome to train with me."

"I doubt I'll ever be able to keep up with you training."

"If you keep at it everyday you will." Astrid tried to motivate her. "We can start tomorrow." Freya hesitantly nodded. "And if I can get Hiccup to wake up and realize he likes you... It's Astrid Approved!" She called retreating from the shop.


	3. Gobber Knows

"Freya, I need to talk to you." Freya set the chicken aside and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Sure." She smiled lightly. She sat down next to him. "Hey, my dolly!" She gently took the wooden doll with yak hair and a small pink dress. It used to have gems for eyes but had lost one along the way. "I haven't seen Gertrude for years." She stroked the dolls hair, running her fingers along the teeth marks. "Wait, these teeth marks..."

"I took her away from you. It broke my heart, you cried for days, but I had to keep it a secret. From everyone, even you." Gobber sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this." He admitted.

"Was I always a dragon?" Freya blurted, for the ease of them both.

"You've turned again?" Gobber looked horrified but relieved at the same time.

"You knew I could turn into a dragon and you kept it from me?!" Freya angrily stood. "I could have snapped at any minute and hurt someone. I could have been caught and burned! Luckily it was only Hiccup."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would grow out of it or forget how to do it. But you were in so much pain when you were little I couldn't bare it!" Gobber sighed. "I didn't want you to have to go through it anymore."

"Dad, you're so stupid." She sighed. "But I wouldn't rather anyone else." She hugged him. He gently rubbed her back.

"So, can you forgive a silly old man?" He chuckled.

"Of course." She smiled. "I'll always forgive you."


	4. Girl Talk

Freya could have fallen asleep with Astrid braiding her hair. She sat on the floor of the other girls bedroom, while Astrid sat on the edge of her bed.

"We never get to do this anymore." Freya sighed.

"That's because you spend all your time with Hiccup." Astrid nudged her in the back.

"He needs me. Otherwise he'd never come home in one piece." Freya laughed.

"I need you too." Astrid admitted quietly. "I need my best friend back." Freya sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just... Have a lot going on right now."

"We're Vikings. What could you possibly have going on?" Astrid frowned.

"Astrid, did you ever think that maybe dragons could be good?" She asked. "That maybe there were some that didn't attack us?"

"Well I've never experienced any." Astrid shrugged. "But I suppose maybe. Freya, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Is there something _you're_ not telling _me?_ " Freya questioned in return. "I saw you with Hiccup last night."

"Oh." Astrid tied off the braid. "Look, Freya, it didn't mean anything, I just hugged him I didn't-"

"I'm talking about Toothless you idiot." Freya sighed, turning around. "The dragon?"

"Oh. Yeah, I don't know how to... Wait you know his name?" Astrid moved to one side of her bed to make room for Freya.

"Who do you think designed his tail piece?" Freya sat next to Astrid and crossed her legs. "Astrid, everything we know about dragons is wrong, and I know that you know that now." She started. "But there's something else you should know, about me. I can't explain it, but I can show you." She grabbed the other girls hand and dragged her out of the room.

Eventually Freya had taken Astrid into the woods. Not as far as the cove, but far enough that no one else would see.

"I need you to not freak out." She told the other girl.

"Ok. Will I have a reason to?"

"Hiccup passed out, so probably." She shrugged. "Well, here goes. My defining moment of possibly being burnt alive." She sighed. Freya started to strip off.

"Whoa, if all you're gonna do is show me your boobs then I'm not gonna freak out. I have them too." Astrid closed her eyes.

"It's... just don't freak out please." Freya filled with nervousness and her hands started to shake. She finished stripping and coaxed the goosebumps in.

"I'm opening my eyes." Astrid sighed. She jumped back two feet when she saw Freya. "Oh my gods." She breathed. Freya slowly inched up to the blonde, pupils dilated. She gently pushed her nose against Astrid's abdomen, puffing out hot air. Astrid hesitantly put her hand out. Freya cooed at her and pushed her nose into her hand. "Freya... This is incredible... I mean, it's insane, but it's also amazing." She knelt down. Freya laid down, trying not to intimidate her by being bigger. "This is why you don't do dragon training." She ran a hand along Freya's head. "You look kind of like Toothless, can he do this too?" She asked, Freya shook her head. Freya turned around. She had never flown with someone on her back before, but she was willing to try. "I don't know Freya, I'm a little scared." Astrid warily stood. Freya crouched down in response. With a nervous sigh, Astrid gave in and slid onto the dragon's back. It was smooth and warm, not rough like Toothless. Freya ran up and took off as gently as she could. Astrid gripped her neck and held on tightly. When Freya was finally in the air, she flew low until she was sure she wouldn't be seen. She looked back and Astrid had sat up, looking around in amazement. "It must feel amazing to fly." She smiled down at Freya. She nodded, diving and trailing her feet in the water below. The sun was almost at it's peak, Hiccup would have to fight the Monstrous Nightmare soon. She turned gradually and headed back to the woods. She found her clothes easily and changed back. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"My whole life I think." Freya shrugged. "I have teeth marks in my old Dolly. But I haven't turned since I was a baby."

"Does Gobber know?" Astrid frowned with concern.

"Yeah. He's been keeping it a secret to protect me." Freya scuffed her boot.

"That's probably for the best. If Hiccup's plan today pulls through, will you show everyone?"

"Maybe. They'll find out if it goes wrong anyway. Every time someone I care about is in danger, I turn. I can't stop it, it's how I turned the first time. We found Toothless and he was going to attack us." Freya explained.

"Let's just hope it doesn't go wrong." Astrid nodded in assurance.


	5. Where's Hiccup?

Stoick searched frantically for his son, only finding Toothless curled up and covered in ash.

"I'm sorry." He collapsed beside the dragon. Toothless unfolded his wings to reveal Freya, she was human, refusing to change out of fear of Stoick. Her clothes were burned in places, a blistered patch of skin on her hip where the flames licked her. She was unconscious, half of her long braid burnt off. She had her whole body wrapped around Hiccup, protecting him. Stoick tossed aside his helmet and checked his sons breathing, already noting Freya's gasps for air as signs of life.

"They're alive!" He cried out. Gobber limped over to them, taking Freya in his arms.

"Please Stoick. Is this not evidence enough that she's not evil? She saved his life." Gobber begged for the life of his daughter.

"Aye Gobber. No harm will come to her by us." Stoick nodded, stroking the gasping girls red hair.

"I have to be here when he wakes up." Freya argued. Hiccup heard her, trying his best to pretend to be asleep.

"Freya, Gothi needs to redress your burn, it's weeping again." Astrid was in his room too.

"But-"

"He hasn't been awake for two days. He'll still be here when you get back, it'll take like five minutes. That old woman is really fast for her age." Astrid laughed.

"Fine. Toothless, make sure he's ok." Freya ordered, standing from the chair and making it squeak. _**I might just rest a while longer.**_ Hiccup decided, letting himself doze back off.

Freya rushed back to Hiccups house, only to see commotion around his front door. She hit Astrid in the arm.

"He woke up." She frowned at her. Astrid shrugged in response.

"Well? Go kiss him! Or I will." Astrid pushed her through the crowd, Freya's forehead colliding with Hiccups shoulder.

"Hey." She smiled up at him, closing one eye and rubbing her head.

"Hey you." He smiled back. "I heard you in my room earlier." He teased.

"Well someone had to nurse your wimpy butt back to health." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I guess I drew the short straw." He gasped in mock hurt.

"You must feel so honored." He grinned. Astrid glared at Freya from behind Hiccup. Making a pushing gesture.

"Well, how does it feel to be a peg leg?" Freya smiled, nudging his metal foot with her real one.

"I guess it's ok, but I might make a few tweaks." He teased her craftsmanship.

"Hey, well it wasn't your lucky foot!" She smiled. He looks down and snorted in laughter. Glancing at Astrid, Freya quickly grabbed Hiccups face and pulled it to hers, kissing him sweetly, squeezing her eyes shut at what he might say. She pulled away slowly, her eyes shyly fluttering back open.

"Maybe I should lose my limbs more often." Hiccup remarked smartly. Freya lightly punched his chest.

"Don't get your hopes up." She smiled cheekily. He pulled her closer and pecked her again.


	6. Broken Wings

WARNING: Some graphic themes ahead

"So Freya I've been thinking," Hiccup walked into the room with his Dragon Fly 2.

"I'm not wearing that if that's what you were thinking." She smiled, putting the Dragon Eye down and sitting on the bench.

"No, actually I was thinking, you can't communicate to us while you're a dragon, and you can't fly on your own if you're a human, so what if there was a way you could just transform parts of yourself? Like you do with your eyes." Hiccup suggested, propping his flight suit against the wall.

"That... seems like it could actually work, I could just shift my wings, and then at least I won't have to worry about ripping any more clothes!" She smiled.

"Exactly, when do you wanna start trying?" Hiccup was more excited than Freya was.

"Let's start now!" She smiled. She pulled her shirt over her head, holding it to her chest as she pulled the wrap around her chest down at the back.

"Freya don't you think you should start with something smaller first?" Hiccup frowned, concern filling his voice.

"I think I'll be fine, besides I've been shifting for four years now Hiccup." She shrugged.

"Well at least let me get the others." He suggested.

"And let Snotlout see me without a shirt?" She knelt down.

"Alright, but take it easy." He knelt next to her. She focused on her shoulders, letting the familiar dragging and stretching feeling wash over her, but she pushed it away, containing it to her shoulders. What she didn't expect was the pain. Like nothing she'd ever known, her shoulders felt like they were being pulled apart from her body.

"Hiccup!" She shouted, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Stop, stop, stop!" He held her, stopping her from collapsing. There were two stubs of bone stretching her skin near her shoulders, her shoulder blades pushed apart on angles they weren't supposed to go. She screamed in agony as bones were cracking under the pressure. "Fishlegs!" He called out at the top of his lungs; maybe he would know what to do. The whole gang showed up, puffed and worried. Astrid covered her mouth at the sight; the bones that would make the membrane of Freya's wings were still growing, starting to split her skin.

"Oh my Gods!" Astrid rushed over to the pair, holding Freya and stroking her hair.

"Hiccup, make it stop!" Freya cried, her tears wetting Astrid's shirt. Hiccup was still in shock at what was happening.

"Fishlegs, help her." He said, not knowing what else to do.

"Uh, ok Freya you need to relax." Fishlegs walked forward, taking Hiccup's place in front of Freya.

"I can't, it hurts!" She sobbed, her wings didn't stop though; they continued to stretch out, taking shape, splitting her skin. Astrid turned her head away from the gory sight. Freya screamed, falling over her knees and rocking herself back and forth. Astrid continued to hold her, pulling her up and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Come on, just relax." Astrid stroked her hair over and over. "Shh." She kept hushing the sobbing mess of a girl. Fishlegs scrambled to find something for her to do.

"Freya, I want you to turn completely into a dragon, then back to a human." He suggested, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair. Hiccup turned to the others, waiting at the door. The only ones able to look at the gruesome sight were the twins.

"What happened?" Snotlout asked, for once actually letting his concern show.

"I had this idea, that should could use her wings in human form." Hiccup looked down. "I did this." His voice broke. "This is my fault."

"I... I'm sure she'll be fine, she normally shakes this kind of stuff off, right?" Snotlout looked over Hiccup's shoulder at Freya, who was being rocked by Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. He made his way over to the girls. "You need to calm her down and get her to change. She won't listen to us, you're the only one who can get through to her." Hiccup wiped away his brimming tears and nodded. He took Astrid's place, holding Freya. "We should leave." Astrid ushered the others out. "She needs to relax to change."

"Freya?" Hiccup's voice was gently but wavered. "Freya, listen to my voice. You need to change." He guided her face to look up at his.

"I can't! It Hurts!" She sobbed.

"I know, I know. But changing will be easy. Just like you always do. Every day." He grazed his thumb over her cheek. "Do I have to test my flight suit again, just so you'll change and come rescue me?" He chuckled. She laughed through her sobs, but started to relax. "Just relax, control your breathing. In... Out..." She listened, breathing as he spoke. "That's it." He rubbed her lower back. She started to shift back, her wings sinking back into her skin.

"Hiccup!" She started to panic again, breathing faster.

"Hey, hey, hey." He whispered quietly. "It's ok. You're ok. I'm right here." He hushed her. "I'm right here." He pressed his lips to her forehead. She grabbed his arms for support. He watched as the malformed bones sunk back into her back, pulling her shoulders back into line. She screamed in agony, bring tears to Hiccup's eyes. "It's ok." He lied, soothing her. It wasn't ok. He would never forgive himself for putting her through this. She panted heavily, squeezing Hiccup's arms tight. Once the stumps were gone completely, Freya went limp in his arms, letting out a sigh and groan mixed together.

"It... It's not your fault." She panted, bringing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup sniffed. "I promise, you'll never have to go through that again." He held her tight to him.

"It's not your fault." She stroked his hair. "I didn't listen. You said I should start small, and I didn't. I wasn't ready. That's not your fault." She kissed his neck.

"You should get some rest, I'll get Fishlegs to stitch you up." He picked Freya up with ease, holding her up from her behind, wrapping her legs around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, loosely keeping her legs around his torso. She was light enough for Hiccup to rest her on his hip and steady her with one hand, as the other held her legs around him. He carried her out, to her part of Dragon Island, resting her on her bed.


	7. Water Cove

**I know that this isn't historically correct, but neither are dragons so yeah...**

If you have issues with this chapter, you're welcome to tell me :)

"I love summer." Freya smiled over at Astrid as they sat on the beach, feet in the water. They all wore their underclothes, Astrid Ruffnut and Freya in crops and undershorts, the boys in shorts with no shirts.

"Well, I'm going in." Astrid smiled, nudging Freya. Freya stood too, following Astrid into the cold water.

"Finally decided to join us ladies?" Hiccup smiled at them, not taking his eyes off Freya. Snotlout tackled him into the water, playing whatever game they were playing. Freya laughed as Hiccup turned and threatened to hit the other boy again.

"Well we can't let you guys have all the fun." She smiled at them. Toothless bounded past the girls who were slowly adjusting to the water and splashed them. "Really?" Freya turned to the smiling Night Fury. He was happy to be free of his harness and saddle. Freya splashed the dragon who flattened his ears and wiped the water off with his arm.

"Well we're playing Marco Polo,"

"And now Hiccup's it!" Snotlout cut Hiccup off. Said boy narrowed his eyes at Snotlout, but then looked up at the girls.

"Sure, we'll play." Astrid smiled at Freya, who nodded. Hiccup closed his eyes and spun around a few times, allowing the girls to move.

"Marco!" He called, walking the wrong way.

"Polo!" The others called from the deeper water. He turned around. Freya smiled deviously, sneaking around the blind boy to the shallower water.

"Marco!" Freya got as close as she could without letting him know she was there.

"Polo!" She yelled in his ear, causing him to flinch and jump away. The others laughed at her prank and she earned an approving applaud from Tuffnut. In her fits of laughter, Hiccup had composed himself and leapt, tackling Freya into the water with a squeal from her.

"Cheeky." He grinned at her. She splashed him with water as he held out his hand to help her up. Astrid looked on, smiling at the way they looked at each other, but were both ignorant of the other's feelings.

A few rounds later, the group decided to play shoulder wars, Hiccup sitting on Snotlout, Freya sitting on Astrid and Ruffnut sitting on her brother as Fishlegs watched, happily feeding Meatlug.

"Ready?" Hiccup called.

"Go!" Freya yelled, starting the match. She pushed Ruffnut off easily, Astrid's grip on her legs strong enough for Freya to lean without problem. "Aghhhhh!" She yelled out, Astrid moving them towards the other pair. Freya had managed to push Hiccup over balance, but he kept his grip on her, bringing her with him. "Hiccup!" She screamed as the four of them fell over. Even after they hit the water, Hiccup kept his hold on Freya, bringing her up to the surface with him.

"I can swim y'know." She smiled playfully.

"Right uh, sorry." Hiccup let go awkwardly.

"We really need to swap partners, Tuffnut sucks!" Ruffnut complained, splashing her brother.

"Alright, Freya go with Hiccup, Tuff go with Snotlout and I'll go with Ruff." Astrid smiled at Freya and Hiccup. Everyone made their way to their designated partners.

"I guess you'll be on top?" Hiccup knelt down in the water so Freya could climb on.

"I'm an on top kind of girl." Freya winked at him, causing him to blush heavily. She climbed on easily, resting her hands on Hiccups head to balance herself.

"Onward steed!" Freya smiled, nudging Hiccup's sides.

"Yes milady!" He saluted her jokingly. He stood up, hands lightly resting on her knees.

"Hiccup, sweetie, you're going to have to hold my legs tighter than that. And higher. I won't bite I promise." She laughed. His hands held her tighter, but only an inch higher. He was polite and moral, and he would be the death of her. She smiled sweetly and slid his hands up her thighs, making him draw in a shaky breath. "See? That's not so bad." She ran her fingers through his hair, something she knew he loved.

"For you." He mumbled, thinking she wouldn't hear him. _**Doesn't he like touching me? Am I ugly or did that kiss a few years ago mean nothing?**_ Freya's tummy filled with anxiety. _**It's probably just weird because we're best friends. But Astrid was fine.**_ She sighed and braided Hiccups hair behind his ear as the group waited for Snotlout to awkwardly try and climb on Tuffnut.

"Are you right there?" Hiccup craned his head and smiled at Freya.

"Yep." She smiled, tying the braid off. "Seriously though, I'm not too heavy am I?" She asked, genuinely worried about the boy underneath her.

"Freya I've been working for Gobber since I was little. You're light as a feather." He pet her thigh.

"Ok well I'm glad you're ok because your shoulder are almost as bony as mine." She flicked his ear.

"I think I'm always gonna be lanky." He shrugged, moving her up and down.

"I'm just teasing." She played with his hair. "I think you're perfect just the way you are." She smiled cutely at him.

Hiccup and Freya won the match and were still standing. Freya twisted and slid down his body to get off, accidentally rolling up the bottom of her crop. Hiccup turned a violent shade of red at what he saw. Freya quickly pulled it down, not thinking much of it. Most of the teens had seen her naked before when she accidentally changed back and didn't have any clothes with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look." Hiccup apologised.

"Oh, it's fine. There isn't much to hide. Everyone's seen me naked at least once before. Besides, it's not like there's anything there to see anyway." Freya shrugged. Hiccup's insides burned at the thought of Snotlout seeing Freya naked. "Besides, remember that time we both got sprayed with Zippleback gas and had to take a tomato bath together? You've definitely seen me naked more than anyone else."

"Well not recently." Hiccup argued.

"I suppose that's a good thing." Freya joked, pushing him over.


	8. Another Calling

"Hiccup, Can I talk to you?" Freya asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"Sure Freya, what's up?" He put Toothless' tail rod down.

"How do you feel about me?" She blurted, averting her gaze to the sunset.

"This is sudden." Hiccup remarked. "Freya you're my best friend. I trust you with my life. You're the only person who knows everything about me. You're my favorite person." He shrugged, sitting on the edge of the decking.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Why do you ask?" He turned to her. She was silent. "Freya?" He reached out and turned her head to face him.

"How would you feel if I left?" She looked up at him.

"Left? Like if you went back to Berk?" He asked, dropping his hand.

"No, Hiccup, I'm not going back to Berk. I need to find where I came from, if there are others like me, other shifters. I want to know why I can do what I can." She sighed, turning her head back to the sunset.

"Oh. You want to leave for good." He seemed deflated. "Why can't we find your home together?" He suggested in an attempt to make her stay.

"Hiccup it's not my home I'm looking for, my home will always be Berk, with you, I just need to find others like me, and where we all come from." She sighed again.

"Well, I can come with you, we can find other's like you together, other Night Fury's too. We still haven't mapped out anything beyond the Archipelago yet, there's still so much to explore." He sounded hopeful.

"Hiccup, this is something I have to do on my own. There's something out there calling me. I need to find out what that is." Hiccup sighed.

"I don't want you to leave, but if it makes you happy... Just be safe." Freya moved closer to him.

"I won't be gone forever. I'll write; we'll use the old Terrible Terror message system." Hiccup chuckled at her.

"It'll be weird without you. You've been by my side for as long as I can remember."


	9. We Fight

"Freya, what are you doing?" Hiccup frowned, a slight smile on his lips at his best friends strange ways.

"I've decided that every morning I'm going to run around the island then fly it as fast as I can." She shrugged, bending over and touching the floor, stretching her legs.

"Why?" Hiccup stood next to her, leaning over the wooden rail on the deck.

"So I can be fit." She pulled herself to one leg.

"But you're already fit?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Not fit enough. I don't want to be bony anymore." She moved to her other leg.

"What brought this on?" Hiccup leaned his back against the rail, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Astrid trains every morning and look at her." Freya sighed, standing up. "She's curvy, toned and beautiful. I'm... Well I'm me." She shook her head and started walking.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the way you look." Hiccup caught her arm.

"But you wouldn't say I'm pretty." She snapped back at him.

"What?" He frowned, taken aback.

"You wouldn't call me beautiful would you?" She frowned back at him.

"Your eyes." Hiccup noted. Freya's eyes had become dragons eyes, pupils narrowed in frustration.

"It happens when I feel emotions Hiccup it's called being a hybrid." She sighed. "That's why I'm not beautiful to anyone. No one wants to date a monster."

"You're not a monster." Hiccup grabbed her arms tightly.

"You wouldn't date me though would you?" Freya shook him off harshly.

"Freya, I don't think about you like that-"

"No, but you think of Astrid like that." Freya couldn't stop herself.

"Freya really? You're bringing this up?" Hiccup sighed. "You're my best friend and-"

"No Hiccup. I'm not your best friend. Toothless is your best friend, and Astrid is mine. Don't you get it now?" Freya sighed, her voice wavering.

"Get what?" Hiccup crossed his arms again this time in frustration.

"Hiccup, I am madly in love with you and there's nothing either of us can do about that." She was on the verge of tears. "I should leave. Sooner than planned." She wiped her eyes and turned to run.

"Freya..." Hiccup had no words. The feeling inside him when he heard her say she loved him was indescribable. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, hold her but he also wanted to scream at her and yell at her all at once. So instead he just watched her go. She spun on her heel and marched up to him, tears still on her cheeks. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, crushing their lips together. Hiccup could finally move again, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, moving one hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'll never stop loving you. And it'll kill me." Freya whispered, Hiccup's thumb grazed her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"I won't let it." Freya's soft voice and tears broke his heart. He never wanted to see her like this again. "I don't know if I love you yet, but I'll learn." He nodded. Freya closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.


	10. I Will Always Love You

**This is kind of a montage of some of the times Freya and Hiccup have said 'I love you.'**

* * *

"Hiccup! We're not gonna make it!" Freya called frantically from behind him, looking back at Toothless' burnt tail fin.

"Just hold on!" He called back, trying to make it out. Freya turned back to him and was just in time to see the bulbous tail quickly approaching. Without thinking, she latched onto Hiccup, a sharp pain shooting through her back. Time seemed to slow as they hit the tail and fell. white wrapped around them both and Toothless was rushing towards them. The fire licked Freya's hip and she grit her teeth.

"I love you." She whispered into Hiccup's ear, then her vision went black.

* * *

"Freya, what are you doing?" Hiccup frowned, a slight smile on his lips.

"I've decided that every morning I'm going to run around the island then fly it as fast as I can." She shrugged, bending over and touching the floor, stretching her legs, Hiccup swallowed.

"Why?" He stood next to her, leaning over the wooden rail on the deck and looking at the still water in the early morning light.

"So I can be fit." She pulled herself to one leg.

"But you're already fit?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Not fit enough. I don't want to be bony anymore." She moved to her other leg.

"What brought this on?" Hiccup leant his back against the rail, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Astrid trains every morning and look at her." Freya sighed, standing up. "She's curvy, toned and beautiful. I'm... Well I'm me." She shook her head and started walking.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the way you look." Hiccup caught her arm.

"But you wouldn't say I'm pretty." She snapped back at him.

"What?" He frowned, taken aback.

"You wouldn't call me beautiful would you?" She frowned back at him.

"Your eyes." Hiccup noted. Freya's eyes had become dragons eyes, pupils narrowed in frustration.

"It happens when I feel emotions Hiccup it's called being a hybrid." She sighed. "That's why I'm not beautiful to anyone. No one wants to date a monster."

"You're not a monster." Hiccup grabbed her arms tightly.

"You wouldn't date me though would you?" Freya shook him off harshly.

"Freya, I don't think about you like that-"

"No, but you think of Astrid like that." Freya couldn't stop herself.

"Freya really? You're bringing this up?" Hiccup sighed. "You're my best friend and-"

"No Hiccup. I'm not your best friend. Toothless is your best friend, and Astrid is mine. Don't you get it now?" Freya sighed, her voice wavering.

"Get what?" Hiccup crossed his arms again this time in frustration.

"Hiccup, I am madly in love with you and there's nothing either of us can do about that." She was on the verge of tears. She wiped her eyes and turned to run.

"Freya..." Hiccup had no words. The feeling inside him when he heard her say she loved him was indescribable. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, hold her but he also wanted to scream at her and yell at her all at once. So instead he just watched her go. She spun on her heel and marched up to him, tears still on her cheeks. She grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers, crushing their lips together. Hiccup could finally move again, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her, moving one hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'll never stop loving you. And it'll kill me." Freya whispered, Hiccup's thumb grazed her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"I won't let it." Freya's soft voice and tears broke his heart. He never wanted to see her like this again. "I don't know if I love you yet, but I'll learn." He nodded. Freya closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

* * *

"Please don't leave Freya." Hiccup asked, grazing his thumb gently over her cheek. "Please."

"I have to Hiccup." Freya stared up into his eyes. "There's something out there that I need to find."

"Can't we go together?" Hiccup pleaded, Freya nearly gave in to his sad eyes.

"It's something I have to do on my own." Her heart broke as his face fell. "But I'll always love you. And I'll always return. You have something of mine."

"What?" He frowned. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

"You have my heart." She smiled softly. Hiccup kissed her again, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Please stay safe." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her.

"I always am." She assured, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

"You have enough food for a couple of days, but you can come back anytime." He noted the things he had packed for her. "I want you to write to me. Even if there's nothing to write about, tell what you're doing when you're writing or anything."

"I will." She promised. "I love you." Hiccup didn't know if he was ready to say it back to her, the words felt foreign.

"Always." He decided. It was a promise.

"Always." She agreed.

* * *

Hiccup awkwardly slid and tumbled down the rock face, rushing his way down to the white dragon at the bottom. He landed heavily and scrambled over to her.

"Freya?" He whispered in front of her, not believing that it was really her. She shifted, moving to look at him. Her eyes widened and suddenly she was a human again, wings draped over her like a blanket.

"Hiccup?" She breathed, one hand held her wings together in front of her, and the other reached out, touching his face gently. "You're really here?" She laughed despite herself. He leaned into her hand, missing the feel of her.

"Yeah, I'm here." He whispered, he was scared that if he spoke any louder, he would miraculously wake up and it would have all been a dream. He shuffled closer, and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on her head. "Gods Freya, I've missed you so much." He spoke into her hair.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest, one hand clutching the leather there, afraid he might fade away.

"I love you too." He didn't even think twice. Hiccup knew now that he had always loved her, but never had the guts to say or even realise it, even when she was standing in front of him, spilling her heart out. "I always loved you. And I'm an idiot for not realising it sooner."

"Hey," Freya pulled away and brought her hand back up to his cheek. "It's ok. You're here now, and that's all that matters." She kissed him gently.

"I forgot how beautiful you were." He smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked down, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh, well... I..." She didn't know how to respond. He kissed her again, this time slightly rougher, hungry for the taste of her.

"Come home with me?" He asked, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Of course." She agreed, grazing her thumb over the stubble on his cheek.


	11. Dragon's Lust

**WARNING: Mature graphic content ahead from each series, don't read if you are sensitive :)**

 **Again, I know it's not historically correct**

* * *

Riders of Berk

Freya buried herself under the furs of her bed to hide from Hiccup. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Freya you're being ridiculous. I know you're not sick." He sighed, kicking off his shoe and appendage, crossing his legs.

"Hiccup you have to stay away from me." Her voice was muffled by the furs and she pulled them over her, burying herself even more. Hiccup found her back and started rubbing in circles.

"I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's going on." He said stubbornly. Without realising, his fingers had grazed over the bare skin on her side where her shirt had ridden up. She snapped, jolting up and crushing her lips to his, climbing on him and rubbing against his tightening pants. He was startled to say the least. This girl he had known his whole life was on top of him, doing something he didn't think girls thought of ever doing. She pushed him away when she came to her senses.

"Please leave." She begged, her face the same colour as her hair. "I'm sorry." She added.

"It... It's ok, I think I understand what you're going through now." He tried to conceal his groin. "And, um, don't worry I won't tell anyone." He smiled, stroking her hair before standing and waiting by the door for his hard on to calm down. "You really did a number on me though." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Think of our dads in their underwear." She suggested, not lifting her head from the pillow.

"Tried that." He noted, looking at the curve of her back.

"Wrestling." Hiccup shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, that'll do it." He smiled at her. Hesitating before leaving.

* * *

Defenders of Berk

"Hey, Freya what do you think about-"

"Hiccup you should leave." Freya ordered, sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, legs outstretched in front of her.

"What, why? Did I do something wrong?" He frowned, ignoring her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Freya pet his leg.

"Then what's wrong?" He touched her thigh as well. She couldn't help it, she tried she really did, but his hand was so close to where she needed it. In one smooth motion, she kissed him and slid his hand up to press against her. As she stopped herself and took her hand away from his, it stayed where she put it, rubbing by itself.

"Hic- ahh." She sucked in a breath, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You always deal with this alone, Freya. Tell me how to help you." His words brought her to her senses and she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"I'm sorry. I always do this to you." She sighed. "You should leave."

"Freya I..." He thought better of himself, listening to her and standing up. He made his way to the door and stopped to look back at her. "I meant what I said." He finished, pulling his shirt down to cover his groin.

* * *

Race to the Edge

"Hiccup get out!" He dodged a pillow thrown at his head. He had walked in on Freya rubbing herself. She now sat up, wearing nothing but one of his old tunics that she always slept in. The mere sight of her wearing it drove him crazy. But he couldn't get the previous scene out of his head, She lay on her back, one hand between her legs, the other rubbing her breast through his shirt. Her smooth legs were all he could see. She was different now, her legs were still thin, but they were toned; she had grown curvier and her breasts were at least handfuls now. He abruptly left, shutting the door behind him, resting his head against it with a low grunt. He couldn't get that image out of his head and it was starting to show. His pants were tighter and all he wanted to do was put himself inside her. After what she had told him the day before, how much she loved him.

"She's my best friend." He looked to Toothless who was looking at the door, pupils narrow. He could smell her. Hiccup cursed and opened the door again, shutting himself inside. He had startled her, she was pulling a pair of pants on, frozen with one leg in the air. "The dragons are going crazy. Toothless can smell you." Freya cursed under her breath.

"I was trying to make it go away." She sighed, sitting on her bed, giving up on the pants. Hiccup propped a chair against the door, making sure no one else would enter. He walked over and sat next to her.

"If you meant what you said yesterday... Then let me help you." He sighed, not believing what he was suggesting. "I've seen you every time this happens, and you always do it alone. You never ask for help, even when you're in pain." He touched her knee and she shuddered. "They're so smooth." He noted, frowning.

"It's my scales, they come through my skin so they push the hairs out." She shrugged.

"Good thing they never cover your head then." He smiled, his hand reaching up to touch her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her breathing picked up and she swallowed hard, closing her eyes, resisting the urge to kiss him. "Let me help." He whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. She whined through clenched teeth. He kissed her cheek gently, then her lips, sliding his hand up her leg. She moaned against his mouth, laying back on the bed, wrapping her bare legs around his hips. His hand rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear, already she was soaked. He sucked her neck, trying to find that spot dragons loved. She caught on to what he was doing and gently moved his head to a small spot on her neck, just under her jaw, the skin was even softer there and he nipped it timidly, not completely sure of what he was doing. She moaned softly and gasped. He continued gently sucking on her neck and pulled her underwear down. Her breathing picked up even more, and she spread her legs wider. He took it as consent and gently pushed a finger inside her. It was warm and wet and it drove him crazy. All he wanted was to take her like an animal, but he held himself back, letting his thumb slid up her, stopping when she arched her back.

"There!" She whined softly. and moaned when his thumb grazed over that small button of nerves again.

"There?" He smiled crookedly at her.

"Mmmhmm." She pressed her head back into the pillows as far as she could.

"You sure?" He teased, rubbing it in circles.

"Mmmm ah, Hiccup..." She knit her brows together, tugging at the hair on the back of his neck. He sucked in a breath, it hurt a little but it felt so good. "Oh Gods." She panted as he added another finger inside her. He returned to sucking her neck until he had an idea. He pulled away from her neck and left a trail of butterfly kisses down her body, over his shirt and he hesitantly let his mouth take over where his thumb was. She gasped loudly, bucking her hips up towards him. "Oh Gods Hiccup." She moaned, careful not to be too loud. His confidence gaining, he started using his tongue, making her squirm under him. He almost couldn't bear the sight of her, writhing because of him. He must have slowed or stopped, because Freya sat up, bringing his face to hers. She rubbed the tight bulge in his pants and he groaned against her mouth. She undid his belt, letting her hand sneak into his tight pants. She stopped kissing him when her hand wrapped around what it was searching for. Hiccup grit his teeth but looked at her like he was ashamed.

"It... It's not that big I know, but-"

"Hiccup, it's huge." Freya breathed. "I don't think it'll fit." She looked worried but smiled all the same. He frowned.

"You don't have to lie." He seemed offended.

"I'm not. I've never lied to you." She scooted closer. She gently pulled him out of his pants and nervously sized him up, concerned that he'd never fit. She crawled on top of him and positioned herself above him.

"Wait," He started, she paused, hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "Only if you're sure. We're not supposed to, after all."

"Rules are meant to be broken." She whispered in his ear. It pushed him over the edge, he grabbed her waist and lowered her down, helping her line up. He groaned, throwing his head back when she took him in. She sucked in a pained breath and whined, not in pleasure this time. Hiccup was shocked into his senses, opening his eyes.

"Are you ok? I, I'm sorry." He started to lift her off, but she stopped him.

"I just need a minute." She grit her teeth. She was so tight around him, he worried about her. Only half of him was in her. She breathed out slowly, sinking down on him until he filled her up completely, making that part of her lower abdomen bulge slightly. "Look," She smiled, "You're so big I can see you." She rubbed the spot where he was. He felt the pressure of her hand and chuckled. She slowly lifted up and lowered down, moaning softly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, noticing the way her brows knitted together. She shook her head vigorously.

"Not... Anymore." She breathed, speeding up slightly. Hiccup supported her back and turned them over. He started thrusting slowly, reaching deeper and deeper each time. He swelled with confidence as he saw the bulge in her stomach. He sucked on her neck again, picking up his pace. She bucked her hips up to meet him, forcing him all the way in. She whined loudly when he hit a spot inside her. He smiled against her skin and kept himself at that angle. When he felt himself getting close he started rubbing her small button, gently biting her neck. She moaned and clenched around him, trembling with her orgasm. He pulled out abruptly, running his hands through his hair. Freya sat up, still high from her orgasm but frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to, well, y'know." Freya nodded, crawling over to him. She laid on her belly, taking him in her hand. "What are you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence. She had wrapped her mouth around him, sucking gently. He groaned. He was already close, but her hot, wet mouth around him, and the way she glanced up at him through her lashes finished him. "I'm-" She knew he was coming, and kept sucking. His arms holding him up gave out and he groaned. She kept sucking until he was no loner hard. It felt so good it was almost painful. He groaned, eyelids heavy. She put him back in his pants and cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry I always drag you into my problems." She sighed.

"What? No, don't be sorry." He propped himself up, kissing her gently. "If all your problems are like this, then I'll gladly help." Freya hit his chest hard.


	12. Freya's Den

**WARNING: Mature graphic content ahead and relentless smut :) Enjoy xx**

"Hiccup, I want to show you something." Freya smiled up at him shyly.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I have a little more time until-" She had grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards a crack in the wall.

"You talk too much." She giggled. He huffed, chuckling at her. She expertly climbed through the small cracks; her dragon feet digging into the rocks, Hiccup had more trouble though. "You're so awkward." She huffed, pulling him up onto one of the large rocks.

"Well I'm not part dragon." He frowned playfully. She rolled her eyes and pushed him up the next rock, following after him with ease. His face was red when she reached the top.

"What's wrong? You don't have to be embarrassed about not being a good climber y'know." She laughed.

"It-It's not that... I just – um never mind." He moved on. Freya frowned.

"Is it because I helped you up?" She asked. "Is it because I'm strong enough to push you up a rock? Because I am part dragon, you used to ride me so I pretty good with carrying weight..." She leaned against a wall, pondering.

"No, well I mean, it was the lifting, but it's just... Where your hands were..." His face grew redder. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Freya burst into fits of laughter.

"Aw Hiccup! I'm sorry." She smiled. "I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, I honestly didn't even think about that. Besides, everyone has a butt." She started climbing the next staircase-like boulder, "besides, if it means anything to you, you can grab my butt as compensation." She winked down at him. "Now hurry up, I want to show you something." Embarrassed, Hiccup followed her, the last few rocks he was able to climb on his own. Freya was waiting on the last step, hand held out.

"This better be worth the climb." He joked.

"Don't worry, it is." She smiled. The first thing Hiccup saw was a large bedding made out of animal furs and dragon grass. There was a small fireplace across from it, keeping the room warm and lit, there were dozens of papers pinned to the walls, a makeshift desk near the fireplace, ink and a quill sitting on top of it. "Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"This is amazing. You made this?" He asked, smiling, his eyes wandering the place dozens of times over.

"Yeah, I mean, one of the females said that every alpha female should have her own den, so I made one. I mean, I'm not an alpha yet or anything I just... yeah..." She shrugged awkwardly.

"Wow..." Hiccup whispered. "And these, you kept these?" He pulled down one of the sketches he had drawn for her years ago. "And all my letters?"

"Yeah I kept them all, I wanted as many memories in this room as possible." Freya lay on her bed. "It's funny, Valka sends me up here if I'm moody, or well, y'know, in heat. The other dragons can't fit up through the cracks so I can't be disturbed. I don't even need a door." She sat up to look at him.

"So, you've still got that heat thing going on hey?" He was reading one of the letters he had sent her.

"Yeah, until I find a mate." Hiccup swallowed nervously.

"Oh. Is it still a pain?" He turned to face her.

"No, I've got under pretty good control now, I can tell others to back off." She shrugged.

"Freya, why did you stop writing back?" Hiccup looked on the brink of tears.

"Hiccup," She stood up. "I wrote to you, every, single, day Hiccup. Even when there was nothing to write about I blabbed on about nonsense because I wanted you to reply. I wanted to hear your voice in those letters I read." Freya was inches from Hiccup. "I assumed you got the letters, but when the Terrible Terrors never came back... I-"

"Freya, I thought you were dead. We were searching for you for two years. Two years Freya!" He turned away from her to wipe his face.

"I... If I had known..." She trailed off.

"Why didn't you ever come home?" Hiccup asked, putting the letter down.

"Hiccup... I'm so sorry." She touched his shoulder. Without warning or hesitation, he swiftly turned around and crushed her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't ever leave again." He whispered, stroking her red hair. She grabbed his hand and pulled her head away.

"I'll always stay with you." She smiled, kissing his palm. He brought it up to her face, holding her head and timidly brought his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, sweet and innocent. He pulled away, looking down at the small girl. She opened her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss him again. He inhaled deeply and kissed her back passionately.

"I love you." He whispered against her mouth.

"I've always loved you." She breathed. He stroked her hair behind her ear.

"I, I just... there's this feeling I get when I'm around you, it's like... I can't take my eyes off you, I... I love you so much, I can't... put it into words." He struggled to make a sentence, pacing nervously.

"It's like, no matter what happens to you, you just want them to be happy, but you also can't stand to be away from them, you want to protect them, you'd do anything for them." She sat down on her bed.

"Yes!" He rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her. "I'd do anything for you. I love you just doesn't seem like enough, it's more than that." He smiled. She moved to the edge of the bed, parting her legs either side of him to be closer.

"I've felt this way my whole life Hiccup." She held his face in her hands. "For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to have you. To love and protect you. I dunno, maybe it's a dragon thing." She whispered. Hiccup looked over her face, studying every detail.

"I wish I'd told you sooner." He sighed. "I wish I'd told you that I loved you sooner. If I did, you might not have left, if I told you-"

"All that matters is here and now. Besides, you know yourself, you wouldn't have said anything. You've always been so shy." She kissed him gently. He leant over her, pushing her back down on her bed. "Wait, are you sure?" She asked him, hand on his chest.

"Only if you are." She flipped him over in response. She kissed him sweetly at first, then gently took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. His breath caught in his throat when she grinded up against him, making his already hard manhood ache with anticipation. He rolled onto his side, bringing the small girl with him, cradling her head with one hand he started kissing her jawline, making his way to that sweet spot her knew all dragons had. She caught onto what he was doing, grabbing his hair and pushing him towards the spot. He let his other hand wander down her body, gently cupping her breast. She gasped and her breathing quickened when his hand slipped under her shirt and started teasing her nipple.

"You're naughty," She breathed as he sucked on her sweet spot, causing her to moan loudly and go limp in his arms.

"Freya?" His voice was laced with concern and laughter as he held her limp body.

"Mmmm I'll get you back for that." She smiled, her eyes closed.

"Oh good, you're ok." He kissed her spot gently; trailing butterfly kisses over her collarbone. He timidly toyed with the bottom of her tunic, wanting her to take it off but not daring to do so without permission.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock you will be the death of me." She sighed, sitting up and pulling the loose tunic over her head. Hiccups heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

"You're so beautiful." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She shyly hid her face with her hair. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. Everything about him was gentle and timid, even the taste of him was sweet, he made Freya's heart want to explode. She started playing with his leather armor and he chuckled. "You'll never get it off." He started untying strings, and buttons and detaching his flight suit. Freya watched his every move, mesmerized by watching him play with his armor. She always loved to watch him work. He had stripped down to a loose red undershirt and his brown leather pants, a prominent bulge demanding attention. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, turning to look at her properly.

"I love the look on your face when you're working." She smiled. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. She pulled his hands away and kissed him. His hands now not knowing where to go, rested lightly on her waist. "You can touch me y'know." She rested her forehead against his.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous." He said with a chuckle. She breathed a small laugh, pressing his hands into her sides. He took over and let his hands explore every inch of her body. He loosened the drawstring of her pants and she slid them off, pulling at his so he would do the same. "I have to warn you. My leg, it's got a lot of scarring and the burn marks are covering most of it-" He took off his prosthetic leg and slid his pants off.

"Hiccup. I don't care. I've seen it at its worst, I helped save you remember? Every scar on your body is you, and I love you. All of you." She smiled. She trailed kisses down his bare chest, stopping to suck on his nipple then continuing down. His breathing was quick and short as she kissed from his belly button down the small trail of hair to his pubic region. She pushed him down as he moved to sit up and gently pulled his member from his underpants. The nervous feeling in his stomach eased and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. She stroked it a few times gently with her hand, making it as hard as she could. He swallowed hard in anticipation, trying to steady his breathing. Freya licked from the base to the tip, tasting him, and then she took his tip in her mouth, letting her tongue map out every bit of it. He groaned in his throat, letting his head flop back, showing his Adams apple. She pulled her lips back over the head, but never let them leave him. She was getting her own pleasure out of watching him like this. He looked down at her with hooded eyes and she took him all in, not breaking eye contact with him.

"If you keep up like that I'm not going to last much longer." He panted.

"That's the plan." She smiled, a string of his pre-cum stuck to her bottom lip. He held his breath at the sight. She continued to torturously suck on him slowly, her nose touching his short fluff as she bobbed. His hips bucked up, forcing himself into the back of her throat, she gagged but sped up her pace. Hiccup fell from his propped position and grit his teeth.

"Freya... I can't, hold it much longer." His heart was racing. She started humming in response and sped up even more. With a loud moan he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed all of it as it came and kept going until his spurts were finished. She flopped back next to him.

"When was the last time you let go like that?" Freya traced her fingers over his chest while he caught his breath.

"I can't remember. I've just been so busy, looking for you, looking for Night Fury's." He rolled onto his side to face her while his hand moved to trace circles on her hips. He trailed his fingers down her leg and brushed her inner thigh, causing her legs to open slightly. He let his lips crash onto hers and his hand slid up to meet her nether regions. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly accepted, letting him taste himself on her own tongue. He slipped one finger inside of her then back up to that small bundle of nerves she often played with. His lips trailed from hers down her neck, past the red spot he had made earlier, and latched on to one of her nipples, swirling his tongue around it. His hand took over on her nipple as his mouth continued down her belly, only feathering over her bruised ribs and continuing down her thigh, working his way back up her inner thigh. She let her legs spread as he got closer to her core, but he skipped over it, continuing on her other thigh.

"Tease." She mumbled. He chuckled against her leg, pinching her nipple hard. "Ah," She cried out in shock, arching her back, without hesitation he let his tongue slide inside her causing her to moan and knit her hands in his hair. His short stubble was scratching her gently and it drove her crazy. He focused his tongue's attentions on the tiny button that was poking out. As he continued, he slipped a finger inside her, curling it to hit that special spot inside her. Her back arched off of the bed as she gasped loudly. He added another finger and started pumping them faster, never letting his mouth leave her. "Hiccup!" She inhaled sharply, "Hiccup I'm..." The last half of her sentence was incomprehensible. She pulled on his hair hard as her whole body tensed up; He kept his fingers going until she relaxed, licking them clean.

"Are you sure about this?" He confirmed, positioning himself at her entrance. She nodded, still on her orgasm high. He slowly eased into her, eliciting a mixed moan. "Sorry." He kissed her sweetly as she held onto his arms either side of her. He waited for her to adjust. She rocked her hips up, pushing him even further inside of her, causing them both to moan. He started to move slowly, only pulling out a little and pushing in gently. She rocked with him, coming up to meet him when he pushed in.

"You're so big." She breathed. A part of him gloated happily but a part of him also want to apologize. He angled himself up a little and Freya groaned loudly. Hiccup stopped in fear he had hurt her. "No, no, no don't stop, don't stop." She huffed; he picked up his pace, pounding into her harder and faster. They were panting frantically, wanting to release but never wanting to end the moment. At his signs of exhaustion, Freya flipped them over, sitting over him. She repositioned him and started moving her hips in circles, bouncing up and down.

"Freya... I'm..." Hiccup was puffing loudly.

"Keep going." She urged, "It'll be worth it." She smiled down at him. He released inside of her but kept bucking his hips to meet her. He flipped her over and plunged into her from behind, grabbing handfuls of her soft hair. Her moans grew louder and louder, and the couple grew more and more tired but Hiccup kept going, waiting for her release.

He pulled her torso up and grabbed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he sucked on her sweet spot. She cried out his name in pleasure as she finally came, squeezing around his member, causing him to release again. They both fell to the bed, exhausted.

"I... Love, you." Hiccup pushed strands of sweat-covered hair from her face.

"I... Love you... too." She smiled, moving over to snuggle up to him, his seed still leaking out of her.

"You don't think anyone heard us do you?" Hiccup's eyes grew wide with fear of what his mother may or may not have heard.

"Don't worry, sound gets lost in the caves before it reaches the opening." She rested her head on his chest, pulling the furs over both of them.


	13. Sleepyhead

**Events following 'Freya's Den' :)**

* * *

Hiccup woke to the smell of cooking fish; he sat up groggily to see Freya kneeling next to the fire, a plate in her hand.

"Hey." He rubbed his face sleepily.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smiled at him. She wore nothing but his red undershirt.

"Morning?" He frowned. "Did we really sleep that long?" He started to panic.

"No, it's only been a few hours." She chuckled. "But I figured you'd be hungry."

"Is that my shirt?" He smiled.

"Not anymore." She shrugged, making her way over with his plate. "Here, I promise I'm a better cook than your mother." He laughed.

"Is she really that bad?" Freya laughed.

"You don't know the half of it!" She handed him his plate and sat next to him on her bed.

"Wait, you didn't make yourself anything?" He frowned, taking a bite.

"I'll eat later." She shrugged, pulling her legs up and crossing them. "So don't worry about me." She slid closer to him, "Besides, a dragon always puts their mate first." She mumbled quietly.

"Well, so do humans." He offered her a bite of the fish on a stick. She took a small bite and looked up at him. He coughed awkwardly and scrambled for something to say, putting the plate on his lap.

"So, I noticed your flight suit's upgraded a lot." She smiled, noticing the plate was on an angle.

"Yeah, I needed a more practical way of getting it out easy and I finally found it. The way it was before..." Freya wasn't listening to a word he had to say; she loved the way he passionately spoke about it, telling her not just by speaking, but also by moving around. She interrupted him by pulling his face to hers and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you." She smiled. He smiled back, dazed.

"I love you too." She moved away,

"Now we should probably go back down, it's nearly time to go out." She pulled his shirt over her head. "You'll probably need that back." She threw it at him.

"Trust me, it looks much better on you." He smiled cheekily. She threw her own shirt at him, hitting him in the head and draping over him. "I probably deserved that." He chuckled. She leant over and pushed the shirt aside, kissing him.

"You're absolutely right." She smiled, taking her shirt back and pulling it over her head.

"About which part?" He pulled his over his head.

"Both." She slid her pants on.

"It always amazes me when people don't wear underwear. How do you live with yourself?" He asked jokingly. She deadpanned, pulling her shirt up to reveal white scales covering her breasts and hips. "Of course." Hiccup was embarrassed at not assuming her scales sooner. She pulled the drawstring on her pants and tied it.

"You should probably be getting dressed faster, you have more to put on than I do." She smiled, pulling her boots on.

"You're wearing shoes?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"I can't change until I heal properly, so minimal dragon parts only." She shrugged. Hiccup nodded, having pulled on most of his armor on his torso. He looked around for his pants.

"Where are my-" He saw Freya dangling his red underpants on her finger. "Oh." He sighed. "Well I guess we're both going commando today." She giggled, throwing them to him, but overshooting, making him crawl out of the bed and reach over to get them.

"Not gonna lie Hiccup, that's a nice ass." She said through a fit of girly giggles. He pulled his underpants up with a red face. Freya was playing with his prosthetic leg while he finished dressing himself.

"Y'know, it's kinda hard to dress yourself when you only have one leg." Hiccup smiled from his spot on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, sorry." She made her way over to him from the fireplace. "I see your leg has also had some upgrades." She knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Well, yeah, it's easier to walk on the new one," He said quietly. The leg of his pant had been cut shorter and was rolled up, ready for his prosthetic. Freya held his leg gently.

"Can you feel that?" She asked. He shook his head no. She kissed it gently and put his prosthetic on for him. He adjusted it and rolled down his pant. "Stumpy." She smiled up at him.

"And here I thought I'd finally escaped that nickname." He laughed, following her out the door.

"Never." She smiled.


	14. The Proposal

"Are you ready for the festival?" Astrid smiled, waiting for Freya.

"Of course!" Freya smiled, walking out the door with her best friend. They wore thick cloaks to shield themselves from the harsh winter wind of Berk. The center of the village was decorated with lanterns and lights, torches on nearby houses. Music was echoing throughout the village, upbeat tunes playing on pan flutes, drums and stringed instruments. The village was celebrating one year since Hiccup's coronation as chief and the fight with Drago. Everyone's dragons were scattered about, some baby Gronkles trying to sneak up and eat the food on the table, children played with Terrible Terrors and others roared happily at each other. Hiccup smiled and talked with different villagers, making sure they were all ok. There was a long table from the great hall, stacked up with hot food and snacks. Most were dancing, the children jumping around playfully to the music.

"Hey there." Astrid led Freya over to the gang, Eret still looking out of place standing amongst them.

"You're looking lovely tonight." Eret smiled at Astrid, who tucked her hair behind her ear, looking away embarrassed. Freya elbowed her in the side.

"Thanks." Astrid smiled shyly.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it." Freya smiled, winking at Eret, mouthing 'Go for it' with a thumbs up. She turned and started looking around for the six-foot lanky boy she loved. A hand grasping hers from behind caught her attention and she turned to see said boy.

"Looking for me?" He smiled.

"Now why would I be doing that?" She smiled back playfully.

"Care to dance milady?" He bowed slightly, one hand behind his back, the other offered out to her.

"How could I refuse?" She acted along, curtsying at him and taking his hand. The two took to the center of the dance floor, others following. They lead the next dance, Hiccup not as coordinated as he could be with another foot. He almost stood on Freya's foot, apologizing throughout the dance for it. As the music finished, each couple bowed and curtsied to each other, finishing the dance. Hiccup escorted Freya to the table of food as she filled up her plate with fruits and tarts.

"Very healthy." Hiccup remarked, smiling down at her.

"I haven't had sweets for two years Hiccup, I'm just catching up." She defended herself. He laughed, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Freya!" She turned her head down to a small girl tugging on her cloak. Freya knelt down to eye height with the girl.

"What is it little one?" She smiled.

"Will you tell us all what your adventure was like again?" The girl asked shyly.

"I'd love to, but you'll have to convince big ol' Chief Hiccup to let you borrow me." Freya stood, chuckling. The girl shyly hid behind her.

"Hey there." Hiccup knelt on one knee, looking at the girl.

"Can Freya tell us a story?" She asked, sucking on her finger nervously.

"Well, I _suppose_ I can let you borrow her for a while." He sighed dramatically. "But you've gotta look after her, or she'll get herself in trouble." He whispered to the girl, who giggled at him.

"Yes Chief!" She saluted him, grabbing Freya's hand.

"I'll be back." Freya smiled, pecking Hiccup on the lips. He watched her, as she was lead over to a group of children sitting in a circle on the floor. Freya sat on the ground with them and they moved in closer, ready to hear her story. His affectionate looks didn't go unnoticed by the others, his mother especially.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" Valka smiled at her son, stroking his hair. He looked up at her glancing down shyly as he answered.

"Yeah. She's my world." He looked over at her again. She had her arms up, showing the children something big.

"Well, you're a chief now, you'll need a wife soon." Valka smiled. Hiccup looked at his mother again.

"What if she's not ready?" His brow furrowed.

"She is." Valka assured. Hiccup had an idea, bouncing excitedly.

"I'll be back." He smiled at Valka, running off to find Gobber. He dragged him to the forge, telling him what he planned.

"Tonight?" Gobber puffed. "It's a stretch, but... Oh, alright." He finally agreed. He had gold on hand for fixing dragon teeth, so he melted down one. "I've made plenty of these, but this will be my best." He smiled proudly. "For my princess." Hiccup smiled, glad to have Gobber's blessing.

"It's perfect." Hiccup smiled, putting it in a small wooden box and stuffing it in one of his leather pockets. The two walked out together, Gobber having changed his appendage back to his mug. Hiccup walked over to Astrid, standing next to her, watching Freya.

"Hey Chief." She nudged him.

"Astrid." Hiccup protested.

"Sorry Hiccup." She smiled; noticing the way Hiccup was watching Freya. "Are you gonna marry her?" She asked. Hiccup smiled down at Astrid, pulling the box from his pocket discretely and passing it to Astrid. She opened it carefully and gasped.

"Hiccup... This is beautiful!" She breathed.

"Gobber helped me make it." He shrugged. "Do you think she'll like it?" Astrid punched him in the arm.

"You're such an idiot. Of course she'll like it. She'll love it." Astrid showed the ring to the rest of the gang, earning 'wow's' and nods of approval.

"Ok now give it back before she sees." Hiccup nervously closed the box and put it back in his pocket. He looked over to the increasing crowd sitting around Freya, some adults listening to her story. She blew ice in the air and the sparkling snowflakes rained down over the children, who cheered happily. Freya had the little girl who asked for a story on her lap, the sight making Hiccup smile. He knew she adored children. The music picked up again as Freya finished her story, the parents of the children around her ushering their kids to bed. The little girl in Freya's lap had fallen asleep. Freya carried her over to her mother, kissing the girl's temple.

Hiccup and Freya were the last ones outside after the party, Hiccup made sure of that. They sat on the steps of the Great Hall, watching stars together. Freya's arms were around Hiccup's, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"I never want this moment to end." Freya said quietly. "I never want us to end." She kissed his cheek softly. He turned his head and kissed her sweetly.

"We won't." He stood up. "Freya," Hiccup took a deep breath to suppress his nerves. He held her hands, bringing her with him. Once she was standing, he knelt on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled out the ring. His heart was pounding in his chest like never before and for the first time in a long time; he was scared. He was scared of losing her again.

"Hiccup I..." She started; his heart fell. "I'd be the honored one." She smiled. "Yes. Yes!" Hiccup let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, slipping the delicate, intricate ring on her finger, jumping up to kiss her passionately. "It's so beautiful." She admired the ring. "Did you make it?" She asked, recognizing the way the design was crafted.

"Gobber helped me." He nodded. "Y'know, for a second there I thought you were going to say no." He hugged her.

"Hiccup." She pulled away to look at him; holding either side of his face. "I am yours, and you are mine. Always." She said softly.

"Always." Hiccup confirmed, kissing her again.


	15. Bath

Freya sat in the tub between Hiccup's legs, his arms wrapped around her, her back to his chest and head resting on his left shoulder. She toyed with his hand in front of her as his other hand traced her sides and legs. The bubbles had long since disappeared, the water barely warm. They sat in a comfortable silence, no dragons, and no chiefing, just peace. Hiccup gazed affectionately at her, as she took no notice of his staring, playing with his hand still.

"Do you think he'll ever come back? Drago I mean." Freya asked quietly, tracing over the callouses on his fingers. He entwined his hand with hers, causing her to turn slightly and look up at him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But even if he does, we have you." He kissed her lightly.

"More importantly, we have you." She smiled up at him. He pushed a wet strand of hair from her face and kissed her again. "It's moments like these, I never want to end." She sighed, resting her head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck lightly.

"I love you." He said quietly in her ear.

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "Always."


	16. You Will Be the Death of Me

**WARNING: More smut :)**

* * *

"Hiccup." Freya breathed as she ran up to him, kissing him roughly. He dropped his basket of supplies and held her tightly. "Don't you ever leave for that long again." She demanded, panting from the kiss.

"I won't." He promised, leaning down to kiss her again. He started ushering her up the stairs, never letting his lips leave hers. He forced his tongue in her mouth, deciding that this wasn't quick enough. He hoisted her up, scaling the stairs with ease. She had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her body pressed flush against him. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom door and Hiccup was already pulling Freya's tunic over her head. She skillfully undid his painted leather armor, discarding it across the room in record time. He tugged on her pants and they were gone in no time, Freya playfully bit his lip, causing him to groan. The rest of his clothes were gone in no time and he had her back pressed up against the wall. He slipped two fingers inside of her straight away, making sure she was wet enough before ramming himself into her. She moaned loudly, both in pleasure and pain. He didn't hesitate to start thrusting into her, her legs still around his waist. As he neared his climax he bit down on her sweet spot hard. She cried out, raking her nails down his back and clenching around him as her body went limp. He rode out the rest of his release and carried her over to their bed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, kissing her swollen lips sweetly.

"Sorry? No, no, no. Hiccup that was amazing." Freya rolled over, her eyes still heavy from her orgasm. She crawled half on top of him, kissing him gently.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly with concern.

"There is a very fine line between pleasure and pain." She smiled, biting his ear lobe, making him moan. "See?" He smiled slightly, rolling over so he was on top of her.

"I really missed you." He traced circles on her belly.

"I never would have guessed." She smiled up at him cheekily. He shook his head playfully at her. He noticed the bruising starting to form on her neck as she lifted her head, concern washing over his playful expression as he grazed his fingers over it gently.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed the bruise gently.

"You didn't." She propped herself up on her elbows. "Trust me, I enjoyed it. A lot." She kissed him, holding his cheek with one of her hands. "Didn't you?"

"Well, I..." His cheeks turned red as he glanced away.

"It's ok to be rough sometimes." She sat up, pulling his undershirt over her head. "And it's definitely ok to enjoy it." She crawled so she sat on his lap. "And if I don't get that kind of greeting every time you get back from a long trip then we're going to have to have a serious talk." She held his head, fingers entwining in his hair. He leant forward and kissed her.

"I love you." He pulled her back down to the bed, cuddling her to his chest, pulling their blankets over them.

"Always." She kissed his chest.

Freya smiled as she woke, her lower half aching from the occurrences of the previous night. Hiccup was still next to her, snoring softly as his arms were still wrapped around her. She kissed him, smiling again as his arms wrapped around her tighter, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Morning sleepyhead." She whispered, kissing his nose. He smiled, cracking one eye open slightly. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, pinning her down.

"Morning." He smiled, kissing her slowly. He gently took her bottom lip between his teeth, letting it go and making his way down her neck. He let his hand slide up her leg and under his shirt that she slept in. He traced over her breasts and ribs, kissing the inside of her leg. He didn't hesitate to go straight in, sliding his tongue over the small button of nerves, she gasped, running her hand through his hair. He looked up at her, smiling at his handiwork. She was already a moaning mess. As softly as he could, he scraped his teeth against her button, causing her to throw her head back into the pillow and moan loudly. She pulled on his hair, arching her back. He groaned softly and she was finished. The muscles in her abdomen spasmed slightly. She sighed in content as he brought himself back up to kiss her. Without hesitation, he gently pushed himself into her. She breathed a moan, her head lulling to the side. She lifted her legs up around his waist, his shirt riding up her stomach. She traced patterns on his back as he leant on his elbows, gently thrusting in and out.

Everything he did that morning was gentle and sensual. He kissed her gently, touched her gently. They took longer to finish but there was no rush, just themselves. He started to speed up as he neared his end and she rocked her pelvis up to meet him at every thrust. They both finished and Hiccup flopped down beside her, letting his hands continue exploring his territory.

"You didn't let me do anything this time." Freya noted. He only kissed her forehead in response. "Don't feel bad about last night." She frowned.

"I just wanted to make it up to you." Freya sighed.

"You will be the death of me." She kissed him. "Always."

"Always." He smiled, pulling her closer to him.


	17. Girly Things

Hiccup rolled over and smiled as he collided with another figure. He was still getting used to sleeping with someone else in his bed. He wrapped his arms around her but frowned when she gave a sulky moan.

"Freya? What's wrong?" He stroked her hair. He felt a wet patch on her underwear and looked down to see bloodstains. He kissed her neck, rolling over and getting up. He ran her a hot bath and came back into the room. "Hey," he whispered, kissing her head. She groaned and peeked her eyes open.

"Hey chief." She smiled at him.

"Your bath awaits milady." He took her hands, coaxing her out of bed. She groggily trudged after him, rubbing sleep out of her eye.

"For me?" She asked, finally realizing what he had said.

"Yes." He chuckled, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Take as long as you want. I'll make you something." He smiled. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Did I forget an anniversary or my birthday or something?" He chuckled at her again.

"You're adorable. And no, I just want to treat you." He kissed her. She smiled and started undressing. Looking down at her bloodstained underwear.

"Oh." She sighed. "Sorry." She threw them aside sheepishly.

"Hey, it's normal." He shrugged. "Besides its not like I've never seen it happen before." He kissed her forehead. "Remember that time we fell asleep reading and your first one came? You were hysterical."

"Yeah, Dad never really prepared me for that." She slipped his shirt over her head.

"I'll go make you something. Any preference?" He smiled from the door.

"Just not eggs. Not feeling the eggs today." She grimaced. He nodded.

"Gotcha." He pushed off the door frame and made his way back to the bedroom, finding the furs she had bled on. Luckily it was only two. He soaked them in a bucket of water and pulled on a shirt, making his way down stairs, barefoot with a shorter appendage. His leather pants weren't done up and his shirt was too big but he knew Freya loved it, he didn't brush his hair either, knowing she would want to do it. He decided to go for one of the sweet pastries he had bought her the day before, it would be easy on her stomach. While he waited for her, he decided to draw her. He didn't even need to look at her anymore, he knew every single detail of her face, body and even the way her hair sat. He drew her as she was walking groggily behind him, rubbing one eye, hair messed up, his shirt hanging off one of her shoulders. He placed the sketch in the book she made him, containing all of their letters to each other and his sketches. He heard her footsteps and prepared her simple breakfast, heating her pastry and spreading melted butter over it, just the way she liked it. He set it on the table with his toast. She had changed into baggy training pants and a different shirt of his, wearing her fluffy pink socks. Her hair was in a messy bun. His favourite.

"You're looking especially sexy this morning." She smiled, "all for me?"

"Of course." He smiled, eating his toast.

"I was thinking about this pastry in the bath." She sat next to him, taking her food. Toothless cooed at her from his perch on the roof beam.

"Morning bud." Hiccup stood, getting his dragon a fish from the basket. Toothless swallowed it happily, jumping down for more. "No more, or you won't have any left tonight." Hiccup left one next to Honey, who was happily resting by the fire he always kept going. He took it, not even opening his eyes.


	18. Tell Me What It's Like

**This is set just before Freya leaves Dragon's Edge in Race to the Edge :)**

* * *

"You don't know what it's like to turn." Freya breathed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why would I want to stop?" She tore her gaze from the red sunset to look at Hiccup.

"Doesn't it hurt you? I know it used to." He grabbed her hand from the wooden rail. "I just think you should lessen how much you do it."

"It doesn't hurt me. How can something so exhilarating, something so... empowering, hurt me?" She shook her head. "You don't know what it's like." She looked back at the sunset.

"Then tell me." He turned her chin to face him. She smiled.

"Well," She started softly. "It starts with butterflies. Right here." She placed her hand on his firm abdomen. "Then my heart starts racing." Her hand slid up to his chest and she glanced at him through her lashes. "Then I get goosebumps." Her hand traced around his ribs and moved to his back, drawing a line down his spine. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "And my skin feels like it's on fire." She whispered in his ear. "I start to shake. Like when you get an adrenaline rush." Her other hand started to trace over his abdomen. "And then, all at once, my bones break, and my skin rips." She pulled him towards her roughly and pinned his arms to his sides. "And then it's all gone." She breathed on his neck. "I feel alive. I can see everything," She traced her fingers over his jaw, "hear... everything," she tucked his hair behind his ear. "I can smell everything. And I feel everything." Her hand rested on the back of his neck, the other one on his waist. "It's like every cell of my body is alive. I feel my own heartbeat, and I feel yours." He kissed her roughly, one hand behind her head, the other on the small of her back.

The kissed seemed to go on forever. But at the same time, not long enough. Freya pulled away when she realized that she needed air. She rested her forehead against his and he pushed her hair out of her face.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He breathed. She smiled.

"I know."


End file.
